Star-Crossed Tomato Lovers
by Aries-chan
Summary: I just had the urge to write a genderbent fanfiction after reading so many. So this is Spamano in which Romano is a girl. This is also in an AU of sorts where they're also in highschool, so it might get a tiny bit confusing, but it shouldn't be- I'm also not sure on where I'm going to go with this *ALSO ON QUOTEV*
1. 1 Grazie

**_A/N: I obviously don't own Hetalia or I wouldn't be here. I only own the plot line...of which I'm uncertain of. So, do you like the title? I thought of it later last night, so here it is- I'll stop talking now- And sorry about the rambling in this  
-_**

It was an interesting relationship they had to say the least. Half the time, she acted like she couldn't stand him, but in all honesty, she was just trying to ignore how she actually felt about the Spaniard that she felt so strongly for.

She questioned how in the world she had even fallen in love with him, especially when he was so goddamn clueless about her feelings towards him, but she somehow felt attracted to him.

Chiara often wondered about why she liked him. Maybe it was their shared love of tomatoes. That was honestly the best answer she could come up with. Well that, and the fact that they both came from quite... passionate, that being the best word for that, countries in the Mediterranean.

Then there was the thoughts of maybe just liking Antonio for his looks. She did have to admit, well at least to herself, that he was indeed good looking, but she was sure she wasn't that shallow.

The brunette sighs to herself, finding another weekend wasted while trying to guess why in the world she liked the bubbly brunet that she had been childhood friends with.

She seriously had no idea how he could easily set people up in a matchmaker type way, yet he was so incredibly blind to how she felt about him. Then again, she could probably blame his friends on the matchmaking thing. They were just an odd trio in her opinion. She had no idea how to even react to him anymore. She knew everyone else saw how she would blush every time he just simply smiled at her.

The Italian groans to herself as she sits up on her bed, realizing that it was almost two in the afternoon on a Sunday. She had become so engrossed with her thoughts that she hadn't even realized that she was hungry. Or that she still had to do most of her homework (which she honestly didn't care much about).

Dragging herself out of bed, she suddenly became aware of something else other than her hunger. Opening her bedroom door, she could hear two voices, one of them being her sisters while the other being the oblivious idiot she had spent the last three hours thinking about.

She shuts her door quietly and looks at herself in the mirror, wanting to actually look somewhat decent for the tomato bastard even though she was pretty sure that he wouldn't even really care if she looked somewhat good or not. He only seemed to care when she blushed like one of his stupid, precious tomatoes.

Chiara huffs and runs a hand through her hair and adjusts her pajamas, a simple t-shirt with baggy shorts. After all, the spring days had been warming the house up a bit since the winter, but she couldn't go back to her normal summer sleeping habits of wearing basically no clothes to sleep. Which, of course, Antonio had walked on into before. At least she was mostly covered during that-

She lightly frowns at her reflection, trying to tell herself that she won't let him bother her today no matter what, although she doubted that would seriously happen. The brunette soon leaves her room and frowns lightly when she heard both of the voices stop.

Almost as soon as she reached the bottom of the stairs, Chiara was practically glomped by no one other than her sister.

 _"Sorella,_ I thought you would never come down," the younger of the two says. "I thought you died, but then Toni came over and got me distracted from checking on you."

Chiara glares at her sister and pushes her away. "I could've been dead, but just because the stupid tomato bastard is here, you decided to not fucking check. Why did I even come downstairs?" She says, mumbling the last part to herself before getting herself a tomato to eat. Mostly because, well, why not really?

Antonio was surprisingly used to this. After all, he had been friends with the sisters for most of his life. The only thing he questioned is where Chiara had learned the word 'fuck' from- Anyway, he sighed softly when he sees that the younger sister, Feliciana had started to tear up.

"She does have a point there, Feli," he says, glancing between Chiara and her sister. He gave them both small smiles before continuing. "You still should've at least checked on her."

Chiara smirks slightly as she eats her tomato, looking away with a blush when the Spaniard would look over at her. Feliciana sniffles and hugs her sister once more. _"Mi dispiace, sorella. Mi dispiace!"_ She cries out. "Please don't hate me."

The older of the siblings sighs heavily and nods. "I don't hate you," she huffs out. "I like you enough to stay here with you, so that's an up side of this, right?" She never really knew why, but she had always had a problem of saying 'I love you' or really any derivative of it. The only time she didn't have a problem with it was when she would talk about her odd obsession with tomatoes, which really was quite odd. She only used the word 'love' when she talked about her favorite things and she only told her sister that she loved her too when no one else was around, in Italian.

Feliciana nods, knowing that was probably the best she would get from her sister as long as Antonio was there. Despite being quite oblivious herself, the younger Italian had noticed that her sister always acted a bit different when she was around the Spaniard, but she doubted that Chiara had noticed that fact in herself. When it was just the two sisters, Chiara occasionally acted quite nice, well, not super nice or anything, but she would at least hug back sometimes.

It just seemed like she had put a wall around herself for whatever reason whenever Antonio was around, but no one could really blame her. It's just really how Chiara got through a lot of things such as their guardian, a.k.a. their grandfather, had always favored Feliciana out of the two of them. In all honesty, she was glad to have Antonio with her, but she just had a hard time of showing it.

Antonio smiles a bit at the two, glad they weren't fighting (although that really wasn't a fight that they had just had). He took a moment to just look at the two, he often did this mostly to just see the differences between the two of them. Though there was two years between them, they still looked somewhat similar (that and they were siblings-). Feliciana had her hair about the same length as her older sister's, something that Antonio had always found adorable, but the girl had her hair almost always pulled up. Something else he found adorable was both of their vocal tics, Feliciana's 've's (which usually came when she was excited about something or tired) and Chiara's 'chigi's (which happened when she was embarrassed or really annoyed).

The more he did this, the more he had realized his feelings for the older Italian. She was only a year younger than him, making her a junior while he was a senior in their local high school. He had come to terms a long time ago with his crush on his friend, but he just tried to ignore it, figuring that she didn't like him back. If only he knew how wrong he was.

Finally noticing he had been staring at them - not like they noticed or anything as the sisters had started a conversation in Italian, something he was quite used to - Antonio looked away, blushing as he smiled to himself. He just wished that he would actually one day tell Chiara how he felt, but he could wait. He didn't really want to ruin anything between them.

"Oi, _idiota_!" Chiara says and flicks Antonio's forehead, pouting a bit at him. "I was talking to you, you know, but you looked like you were in your own little world there." Antonio laughs slightly, actually having been in his own little world. He smiles warmly at her and says, "I was just thinking about how adorable you are, Lovi~"

Earning himself a hit on the back of the head and a heavy blush from the Italian, she huffs a bit. "I thought I told you to not call me that anymore," she says, her curl bouncing slightly after she had huffs. The nickname Lovi came from her middle name, Lovina. Her little sister had had a harder time saying Chiara than Lovina so that's just kind of how it worked out.

Chiara had never minded the nickname, that of course being when she was younger. Nowadays, she would much rather be called by her actual name, but then there was Antonio, who insisted on calling her Lovi no matter how old she was, or really where they were. He would usually get the same reaction no matter when he said it, but he just liked to see her blush.

"I just wanted to know if you could help me with my homework," she says, glancing away from him with a small blush and puffed out cheeks. "I just don't understand a part of it and I think you could help." She was being completely honest. She was only procrastinating (something she considered a sport) so much since she didn't understand the homework.

Antonio smiles brightly and nods. " _Sí,_ of course I would help you," he says, glad to help her with anything since he knew how she hardly ever asked for help. Chiara smiles a bit and nods. "I'm only saying this once," she says, glancing at him, the counter, then the floor before mumbling out the rest. " _Grazie."_ The flustered brunette then quickly went up to her room to avoid more embarrassment and to get her homework.

The two downstairs look at each other, oddly surprised that she had said 'thank you', and to him none the less. Feliciana shrugs lightly, the fifteen year old starting to plan how to get them together. She was quite glad that Francis had decided to teach her how to match make.

 _ **Sorella - sister**_  
 ** _Mi dispiace - I'm sorry_**  
 _ **Grazie - Thank you**_

A/N: *whispers* How is it? I'm planning on making it multi chapter or I could end it here- Just give me some feedback please


	2. 2 Tarea

_**I'm honestly kind of surprised that I'm updating this so soon, but I just had enough time to write with school and homework. Well, I would usually talk about reviews I've gotten here, but I haven't gotten any- Thank you for the favorite and the follows though.**_

 _ **By the way, I think I have a good idea of how to name these chapters. The name of this chapter means 'homework' in Spanish.**_

 _ **There will be more author notes at the bottom so you know.**_

* * *

After about ten minutes of pretty much hiding in her room, Chiara came back out, her school bag in hand with the dusting of a blush still on her cheeks. The other two in the kitchen were, yet again, involved in their own conversation. She pouted slightly and went to sit at the kitchen table since the kitchen and dining room were combined.

The oblivious duo smile at her and Antonio gets up to sit next to Chiara, waiting until she pulled out whatever she needed help with. Said Italian brushes some hair behind her ear as she sorted out what she had to do still from her surprisingly neat folder.

"So, how good were you in math last year?" She asks, her olive eyes flicking up at the Spaniard then back to her homework without a blush for once. "Ah, pretty decent I would say, but not fantastic," he replies.

Chiara shrugs and nods. "That's good enough for me," she tells him then pulls her (ew) math textbook out of her book bag. "Stupid thing makes it too damn heavy," she mumbles out and sets it on the table before flipping through it to the page the given homework numbers were on.

"At least you'll have somewhat of an idea of what to do," she says, running a hand through her hair. "I guess I chose a bad time to try and nap." Chiara lets out a small, awkward laugh as she looks over at Antonio.

"And to think that _sorella_ tells me to not sleep in class," Feliciana says, her hands on her hips as she looks at her older sister. Chiara growls softly and glares at her sister. "You kept cuddling me then started kicking me, so it's your fault that I couldn't sleep that night," she huffs out. "I'm going to start locking my door at night so you can't bug me."

The younger of the two pouts then opens her mouth for a rebuttal before closing it with a smirk. _"So chi si sogna~"_ she giggles out. At first taken back by Feliciana's sudden use of Italian, Chiara glares at her sister then blushes.

 _"Tu non dirlo,"_ Chiara replies. _"Se così fosse, vorrei dire al vostro prezioso bastardo di patate come ci si sente su di lui."_ She then smirked at her sister's reaction. "That's what I thought. Now let me do my homework before I get distracted again."

Feeling quite smug, she turns back to her textbook with a smirk still present on her lips. She looks at Antonio and then back at the pages, having temporarily forgotten he was there. "Don't mind us," she says, hoping he couldn't catch anything of what they had said since Spanish and Italian both had some similarities since they both were romance languages.

"I never do," Antonio says with a charming smile, only having been just listening to how easily the foreign language rolled off her tongue. He only paid enough attention to notice the 'bastardo di patate' part of it all, so he knew Ludwig was somehow involved.

Chiara blushes softly and lightly kicks his leg under the table. "Just teach me how to do this," she mumbles out, moving her chair a bit closer to his. She lightly bit her lip, it being hardly noticeable as he had begun to teach her.

About twenty minutes of her quickened heartbeat and racing thoughts, she had somehow managed to actually understand it. "I think I got it now," she says, gently taking her pencil from him, not daring to look up at him before starting to try the first problem.

Without realizing it, she had started to lightly bite the corner of her lips while she works on the problem. Chiara then shows the answer she had gotten, with the work, to Antonio, smiling a bit when he had told her that it was right. She then continued, doing the rest of the assigned problems. Finishing the last one, she sighs in relief and shuts her book.

* * *

Antonio was honestly too absorbed in Chiara during the girls' little argument, but neither of them noticed. He was glad for that fact honestly. He had become aware of his feelings for her years ago, he honestly couldn't pin point when they started though, so he just became more absorbed with the way she acted around him.

He knew that she was a natural flirt; he had seen it before in front of him. That day, instead of seeming jealous, he was sure that he just seemed protective of his best friend. She wasn't very pleased with him then, but he was pleased with himself, so he didn't care if she was happy with him dragging her away from the guy that looked about three years older than himself.

The Spaniard sighs quietly to himself, almost pitying himself in a way for liking her. As he grew up, she had him as a friend and an older brother figure, despite being only one measly year older than her. That whole belief about him being her older brother was only seen by him, of course.

But, there was still this idea of potentially ruining their friendship if he ever did confess to her. So, he tried to distract these thoughts, not wanting to think such depressing things. Antonio's thoughts then turned to things about Chiara that he knew would make her blush.

As she did her homework, Antonio watches her, a smile plays on his lips as he looks at her. He had to admit that his best friend really did grow into a beautiful young woman.

He loved her eyes, the olive green eyes that reflected beautifully whatever she was feeling at the moment. He smiles to himself and leans his head against his palm while he watches her work on her homework.

Elsewhere, he felt a stare on him, he didn't care as long as he wasn't being hit by the Southern Italian. Glancing at Feliciana, who had left the kitchen to sit in the adjacent living room, he noticed her knowing smirk and pleads with his eyes for her to keep it a secret. Unbeknownst to him, Feliciana had known his feelings that he had for her sister.

She lets out a small sigh, or what he assumed was a small sigh, and nodded. _'At least she understood that,'_ he thinks to himself before turning his attention back to Chiara. Getting back to where he was, he went back to mentally listing all the things he loved about her.

To him, she had the most adorable nose no matter what anyone else said about it. Not like people went around talking about noses or anything like that. He shook his head slightly at the thought and his eyes trailed down to her lips.

It didn't matter if she was pouting or biting her lips like she was right now, they always looked perfect. They had their own almost natural little pout, but it looked good on her as everything always did. He smiles softly as he looks at her, somehow being unnoticed by her. He lets out a tiny sigh of happiness.

Despite the older Italian not noticing, he could still feel the paler Italian's eyes on them. When Chiara finally did look up at Antonio, she blushes and hits the top of his head. "What the hell are you staring at?" she asks, moving to cross her legs beneath the table.

Although most people would find her swearing to be, as these people put it, 'unladylike', Antonio found it to be oddly endearing. It was just a quirk and another thing he loved about her. He smiles to himself and laughs a bit.

" _Lo siento,"_ he says, shooting her a warm smile. "I didn't realize I had been staring, but your blush is still cute as ever." Chiara makes a small noise and blushes darker before hitting his shoulder.

"I'm probably giving you brain damage each time I hit your head," she mumbles out, putting her homework away. Antonio pouts slightly, not really noticing he was actually. "You probably are, but oh well," he says.

She rolls her eyes then goes to get some noodles since she was in the mood for spaghetti. Seeing what her sister was doing, Feliciana practically jumps into the kitchen from her spot on the couch. Having made a routine with Chiara, Feli got the other things they would need.

As the food was being made, Antonio smiles, glad to see that they had their cute little family moments. Since he had come over quite frequently throughout the years, he knew where almost everything was, so as he saw the two starting to finish up, he stood and got the plates then forks for the three of them as set them on the counter.

Seeing the slightly thankful look in Chiara's eyes when she looked at him, he knew that he had to get that look from him again. It was one of those looks when she actually looked quite peaceful and honestly happy in what she was doing and he doubted she even noticed that.

It was one of those looks that made his heart flutter a bit and caused a light blush to appear on his tan cheeks although she had looked back to the food almost as soon as she looked at him.

After dinner, which was honestly quite peaceful for once, Chiara took him to the door so he could go home. In reality, she had just wanted to make it seemed like she was kicking him out, but it didn't really work out that way.

He smiles at the two siblings and says, " _Buena noche chicas."_ After getting a wave and hug from Feliciana, he then walked home. While he walked home, his thoughts were soon flooded with his adorable little _tomate._

Antonio smiles happily to himself, obviously enjoying the moment.

* * *

Back at the Italian household, Feliciana was giggling deviously to herself as she told 'Big Brother' Francis the details of the interesting relationship between her sister and Antonio. The two meddling teens continue to plan until they have to go to sleep.

* * *

 ** _So chi si sogna~ - I know who you dream about~_**

 ** _Tu non dirlo - You wouldn't say it._**

 ** _Se così fosse, vorrei dire al vostro prezioso bastardo di patate come ci si sente su di lui. - If you did, I would tell your precious tomato bastard how you feel about him._**

 ** _Lo siento - I'm sorry._**

 ** _Buena noche chicas - Good night girls._**

 ** _Tomate - Tomato_**

* * *

 ** _As a small heads up, I only know Spanish so all the Italian i have been translating is from Google translate. If any of it is wrong, please tell me._**

 ** _Also, I'm starting to think that I'll update this every week, but probably not on the same day every week._**

 ** _Please review also since what you guys say helps me sometimes. ~A_**


	3. UPDATE PROBLEM

_**I have to re-update the chapter so I am deleting it for the moment. It will be up soon. A whole paragraph or so has been deleted from it**_


	4. 3 Facendo Progetti

_**I'VE FIXED THE PROBLEM**_ _ **SO NOW THIS CHAPTER IS ALL GOOD AND THERE ACTUALLY IS A DIFFERENCE.**_

 _ **Hey guys. Well, here's your next chapter (which I'm casually updating with on the bus). I'm glad for the 9 follows and 3 favorites- Also, thank you for the review.**_

 _ **CrystalGem18: Thank you and I would hope my Spanish is right- After all, I take it in school and sometimes speak it better than English despite English being my first language- I google translate the Italian or whatever other language I use.**_

 _ **I have a poll on my profile that would really help me out if you guys took it for me. This first part is actually based on something one of my friends said in lunch the one day.**_

* * *

There were several things Chiara hated in everyday life; most people, a few classmates in her grade, whenever she couldn't have tomatoes, moments when she had to be on her absolute best behavior (which she was getting used to), and school were just a few.

School hadn't even started yet that morning, but Chiara was already in a quite heated argument with another thing she hated, Asuman, the Turkish female that had never really gotten along with either the Italian or Antonio.

"You know something? There's one good thing about you," Chiara says, a smirk moving onto her lips. "You're easy to ignore." The Turk rolls her eyes then says, "Don't try so hard, I couldn't like you any less."

Chiara glares at the taller brunette, the other girl then glares back at her. They never really had a reason to fight with each other like this. It was more of a silent agreement to argue pretty much everytime they got the chance to. Somehow, everyone else around them just got used to it.

"I like you better the more I see you less," the taller of the two says. Chiara snorts slightly and sees Asuman's mouth open, but she cuts her off by saying, "I bet your ass is jealous of your mouth with all the shit you're saying."

Hearing the bell ring to go to first period, Chiara smirks triumphantly and heads off to her locker, moving around the people that had gathered around them as the argument was happening. She was still quite proud of her last line and was oddly happy about the snickers she could still hear.

* * *

She wished it would just be a quiet day that would go by fast. And for once, it oddly was. As she was heading to first period, she was glomped by her sister and spent a good minute glaring at Feliciana's German friend. Chiara gently pats her sister's head, used to just letting her do what she wanted this early in the morning.

"I'll see you in lunch," Chiara tells her sister then goes to her class, sighing heavily. She never understood why it seemed like a good idea to her school to have a math class first thing in the morning like this.

Thankfully, her first couple of classes passed quickly, and soon enough it was her study hall before lunch. She hummed quietly to herself as she goes to the cafeteria where it was held in. She sat in her normal seat and looked for things to do while here since she only had homework from her first class and she didn't want to do that now.

She sighs and closes her eyes, resting her head on her arms. She stayed like that until she had felt someone sit next to her in the booth on her side then another two on the other side. Chiara sighs again and opens her eyes, looking at Antonio next to her, then his two...odd friends.

 _"Holá,_ Lovi~" Antonio says with a bright smile. Chiara blushes and punches his arm, not really trying to hurt him. "I told you to not call me that, _idiota,_ " she mumbles out. His friends, Francis and Gilbert look at each other with a knowing look although the other two didn't notice it.

Chiara didn't want to admit it, but Antonio was really her only friend. Then, his friends were her friends by default. It had always been this easy, ever since they first met each other. She didn't mind not having many people to bug her in 'friendly' ways.

Antonio smiles more at her blush and wraps his arms around her before nuzzling his cheek into her's. _"¡Que linda!"_ he tells her, not minding her squirming in his arms and trying to push him off of her.

The Italian blushes darker as he continues to hold her despite her moving around and sighs heavily. "Let go of me," she mumbles out, trying to decide if she should hide her blush or keep trying to push him away.

"What's the magic word~?" he asks with a small laugh while pretty much everyone in the entire room watches this. Chiara looks up at him and glares. "Just let me go unless you want me to steal all your stupid turtles and send them back into nature," she tells him.

Antonio pouts and says, "Not what I was going for, but it works I guess." He pulls away from her then gently pats her head. "You really are adorable like that, Lovi." Chiara makes a small noise and hits his arm before turning her face away to hide her blush, her curl crinkling up slightly.

Francis chuckles slightly as he watches the two of them on the other side of the booth and starts to plan a bit. Oddly enough, they all sat together like this every day and then at lunch it would be almost the same, just a few more of their friends.

Francis knew that he would be enjoying this far more than he should. He just needed to get a few more people to help him and they would be all set. Or at least, that's how he felt about this. The Frenchman had actually been trying to get Antonio and Chiara together for years, but it just never worked.

All he had to do was start to plan more about this. As they sat there in the cafeteria booth, conversations going on, a flyer catches the blond's eye and he chuckles softly. He was glad there was a dance coming up soon.

* * *

On the way to their class after lunch, the trio of Francis, Gilbert, and Antonio walk together. "So, _mon ami,_ do you plan on going to the dance? After all, it is the last time we'll be able to as seniors," Francis says, looking over at his Spanish friend.

Antonio looks at the blonde curiously before remember the annual dance the school would hold. For some reason, it was held to the same standard as other important school things, but he would never understand why.

"I actually forgot about it, but I guess I'll go since I know you two probably will be going," Antonio replies with a warm smile.

"Since this year is our last here, we should try to get ourselves some dates. Well, one date at least," Francis suggests. "Sometimes having each other is a bit awkward. Anyway, whoever gets a date first, gets the other two to do whatever he wants."

Antonio and Gilbert look at each other and smirk a bit. "Sounds like a deal," Gilbert says, Antonio nodding in agreement. Francis was glad that his Spanish friend was so oblivious.

* * *

 _ **Que linda - Cute**_

 _ **Mon ami - My friend**_

* * *

 _ **The next chapter is going to be more of an extra of sorts and all I'll give away is that its when they are kids.**_

 _ **Remember to take the poll on my profile so I know which ship to do and also review please. See you next week~**_


End file.
